Raindrops and A Fairytale
by I Luv Johnny Cade
Summary: Ponyboy, Johnny, and Sodapop have to live in the country with The Matthews, and Emily. Ponyboy's happy because his girlfriend, Stardrop, is there... But- what happens when a sudden tornado happens in the middle of a magical moment?  Ponyboy/OC
1. Magic is all I need

The Storm!

"Alright boys!" said Darry excitedly as he pulled off our covers. "You three boys, the Matthews, and Emily, are going to live, by yourselves, in the country for a month!" Sodapop, Johnny, and I looked at each other confused. Sodapop opened his mouth but before he could even get a squeak out Darry stopped him, "No talkin' little man!"

We finally got to the countryside house where Two-Bit, Roxxy-kay, Stardrop, and Emily were waiting for us. "Darry- what's this gonna prove?" asked Johnny. "That your big brother Darry needs a break!" he chuckled. 'Well- this won't be _**too **_bad- I have my brother, my best friend, and my girlfriend, Star!' I thought. And Johnny's finally worked up the nerve to ask out Emmie- so… This was gunna be fun!

Darry basically threw us out the window and drove off. Stardrop walked over to me and I kissed her cheek- which made Two-Bit roll his eyes. He had no problem with me dating her-thank God- and neither did their mom. I told Stardrop what Johnny was gunna do and she said, "Aw! Oh my gosh! That's so cute!" You know- the normal girly stuff. Then she went over to Johnny, "She likes you- go ahead and ask her!"

"Emily!" Johnny half whispered half yelled. She looked over and he motioned her over. I had no clue what Johnny would do- considering he's never asked out a girl before. Star and I had already told the gang what was going on. And next thing we know were hootin' and hollorin' for Johnnycake- he kissed her... And they actually stayed like that for a while. I didn't get to see what happened next because Star pulled me over behind a big tree.

"Ponyboy- mind asking me out again?" she smiled. "Uh- what?" She rolled her eyes, "Be like Johnny- and be smart." I knew what she meant- But I never kissed no one before. "Come on, Pony! Don't make your own girlfriend BEG for a kiss!" She smirked. I couldn't resist! I crashed my lips into hers, and softly pushed her against the tree. She was smiling as she kissed me back.

Soon we parted and she was blushing. And then I heard a, "Way to go man!" By Two-Bit, and a pat on the back by Sodapop, and Johnnycakes. I did it...I actually KISSED a girl! (and she didn't slap me for it!)

I noticed as we were walking to the house that Sodapop, Two-Bit, Rox, Emmie and Johnny were walking away... I was carrying Stardrop on my back and she yelled right in my ear(ow), "Johnnycakes! Come here!" Johnny stopped surprised and turned around. "What? Why?" he asked as he came closer. Stardrop didn't answer. As soon as he got to us Stardrop called Sodapop over. "Sodapop- go tell Two-Bit, Emmie, and Roxxers that us four are gonna go out for a while," he went on and we sat down in the grass… Waiting for Sodapop is like waiting for a seahorse to come across the ocean.

Star had fallen asleep- It WAS pretty late. "What's it like having a girlfriend Ponyboy?" I looked down at Stardrop and back up at Johnny, "It's nice to have a girl with you. A girl you can trust not to be rude, snotty, or cheat," I smiled. Johnny looked at me, "I don't think I can trust Emmie not to be rude…" he laughed. "Did she even say yes?" I asked. "No… But she didn't say no either," I wanted to change the subject. I shook Stardrop to wake her up, "What are we even doing?" She smiled, "My mama took me out here when I was real small and showed me this beautiful place in the middle of the woods."

Johnny asked, "Why do you want to show it to us?" She scooted over to me, "'Cause you three are my best friends!" Man- Star's so cute it don't matter if she don't make no sense! I kissed Star on the cheek. Sodapop came trotting back, "Two-Bit said you better get his little sister back by tomorrow night!" he laughed. "That's my big brother!" giggled Star. We all stood up and she stretched. "Come on guys!" She called after us as we all started running into the woods. We ended up in a HUGE wooded area… A small river surrounded it. It was gorgeous! "Wow…" I said.

"When I was real little my mama told me not to tell ANYONE but the ones I trust most…And you three are the only ones I trust enough to hold my deepest secrets," she smiled. "This is a kingdom of magical things, of beauty and friendship, and power. Only the trusted can see through and can feel what only God feels…" she said throwing her arms in the air. "Yeah- I don't think I'm trusted…" joked Sodapop. "Soda…" said Stardrop. "Yes?" he replied. "Shut up," she smiled. We all laughed.

There's this tiny little gazebo. It's white with pink laces around it. Stardrop walked over to it and sat down. I followed her while Johnnycake and Sodapop were tryin' to catch fireflies. "This place is so…pretty!" I said sitting down next to her. See those lanterns in the trees?" she asked. "Go get one," she ordered. I went and got one and brought it back. "My mama told me when I think I've found the one I love to take a lantern off a tree and tell it who I love out loud," she said. "And if he's the one I REALLY love- the lantern will light up." She looked at me. "I'm almost positive I've found him."

She took the lantern and said, "Ponyboy Curtis" And I really hope her mom was right because the lantern lit up. She smiled, and so did I. I kissed her. It was quite and sweet until we heard, "Ponyboy and Stardrop sittin' in a tree…" from Sodapop, and, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G," from Johnny. Star smiled- "No- not in a 'tree' in a gazebo." I stood up, and so did she. "I thought you stopped carrying around lighters Pony!" said Johnny. Me and Stardrop told them about the lanterns. "You really did that?" asked Sodapop. Johnny came back with a two lanterns- "Here, in the first one say Dallas' name, and the second one say Pony's name." "Okay," she smiled and grabbed the first lantern, "Dallas Winston." Nothing. He handed her the second one, "Ponyboy Curtis," and it lit up.

Sodapop and Johnnycake were obviously shocked. "I didn't think my kid brother would find love before me! The MASTER!" said Sodapop in shock. "Ow!" said Star rubbing her head. "What happened?" I asked. "Somethin' real small- like a rock hit me in the- Ow!" she yelled. It was hail… This was bad… Johnny and Star BOTH are deathly afraid of storms… Soon enough it was raining, with a low rumble in the distance. Sodapop was rubbing Johnny's back but he seemed okay, but not Star. She held on to me and was shaking. "Was that thunder?" she asked. "Don't lie to me." I rubbed her back.


	2. I love you

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah- it's a bit short- please no flames!**

All four of us crawled into the gazebo, there was a roof, and it was enclosed- unless you opened the door. The only light we had was the lantern. Johnny yawned and fell asleep. "Is she okay?" asked Sodapop. "No…She's really scared," I replied. "No…She's really scared," I replied. She took a deep breath. "I won't be scared, I won't be scared, I won't be scared, I won't be scared," she said redundantly.

I put an arm around Stardrop, "It's okay to be scared." She looked at me, "Yeah but I don't want to be scared of a noise! It's stupid!" Sodapop went over to the other side of her. "Don't worry- Pony's right here, and me and Johnnycakes are here for ya' too!" He said. She rested her head on my shoulder. _**BOOM! CRASH! **_She jumped. "It's okay, Star, Sodapop- go see what's going on!" I said. "Why me?" I gave him a look and he opened the door.

"Umm… Pony… You may wanna come see this…" he said. I got up, and Stardrop followed. We had to hold on the door frame so the wind didn't knock us over. Stardrop almost fell, but yay for her, I was there! By this time Johnny was awake and Star was crying. Great. We're stuck in a tiny gazebo, in the middle of the woods, during a tornado. Can't get any better than that… We all sat back down, afraid. For some reason I got up, grabbed Star's hand and moved to the other side next to Johnny. Just as she sat down, BOOM! The door ripped off the hinges and landed in the spot Star was just sitting in. Everyone got huge eyes and looked at me.

"What?" I asked. Johnny answered real low, "Pony, I think there's an angel." Star and Sodapop nodded in agreement. Wind started ripping through the gazebo ad whipping around the lantern. Stardrop held my hand tighter than ever, "I'm scared Ponyboy." I tightened my hand around hers- but not too tight. She hugged me and put her head on my shoulder. "I love you," I whispered so only she could hear. "I love you, too."

Soon all went quiet. I loked up and saw the lantern- the little scrawny thing with holes all over it- was STILL lit up. But… It seem… Brighter. Sodapop looked out the door. "Wow…Nothing…" he said. "I told you this place was magical," said Star. I could hardly see two feet in front of me- but I knew Star was still crying a little. We stood up and I kissed her once more. When we parted she hugged me, "Thank you for being here, Ponyboy." I kissed the top of her head. "I'm always gonna be here for ya,"


	3. Forever and Always

"I know you will Ponyboy," she smiled. "I know you will." I hugged her tighter, but not tight enough so she can't breathe. "The lantern is still lit," she said. "Here- now you try it with this one," I did. "Stardrop Matthews," and it lit up. "Yours is blue, and mine is purple, so whenever you feel something's not right, come here. But I'll tell you if something's up," she said. "Same with me and you know that!" She put the two lanterns together. "I didn't think you two'd be THAT gushy," said Sodapop with a disgusted face. Johnny laughed, "Its okay Pony!"

When Soda and Johnny walked out I kissed Star again, and whispered in her ear, "I promise one day I'll propose to you." "And I promise one day I'll say yes to you," she replied. The lanterns grew brighter. "Are you two coming, or are you gonna just stay there all night?" shouted Johnny. "We're coming!" I said and kissed her again. When we got out Soda and Johnny were after fireflies again. So me and Stardrop went to EVERY lantern and said each others name.

After all the lanterns were lit, Sodapop and Johnny were STILL trying to get those bugs! So we went to the river and were throwing pebbles into it. "That was really weird," she said. "What was?" "The 'tornado'. It was here one second, gone the next! Weird," she replied. "I can't really think a reply for that…So…"

**(Stardrop's POV)**

Ponyboy pinned down to the ground and started tickling me like crazy. I guess that's his way of replying. I wanted to slap him SO bad! He wouldn't stop tickling my stomach and my sides! *sigh* I guess that's why I love him so much! "Stop it, Ponyboy!" I laughed. "No! This is WAY too much fun!" he said. "You're hurting me, Ponyboy!" He quickly got off me, "I'm sorry, I didn't know!" He said. I laughed. "No- I just wanted you to stop!" He grew a small smile on his face and knocked me over again into the soft green grass.

**(Johnny's POV)**

I watched as Ponyboy trapped Stardrop and stared tickling her. They both seemed to be happy. I can't believe how much they love each other, I've seen people date, and say 'I love you' and stuff… but they're so much different. Nothing can break them apart…I hope… Stardrop was all red from laughing so hard I was surprised she could breathe! Soon Pony got tired(I think) and got off her. When he stood up he helped her up, and they (again) started kissing.

**(Sodapop's POV)**

I noticed Johnny eyeing Pony and Star..umm…'making out' by the river..or creek..or whatever that is. I went over to Johnnycake, "My, my, my…Look who's watching… I thought you didn't like to watch people kiss, Johnnycakes." "I know- but they're so different than other people. They're really in love… Not just sayin' it either Sodapop," he said. I sighed. He was right. "Come on Johnny, let's go home," I said. "Leave them to their 'making out'," I chuckled.

**(BACK TO Pony's POV)**

We pulled apart slowly. And I pulled her into a hug. "Why didn't you ask me out sooner?" asked Star. "I thought you had a boyfriend already… You're so pretty… Why wouldn't you?" "Because I had a crush on you- and I still do!" I smiled. "Come one- I don't want Two-Bit yelling at us!" I said. When we pulled apart I looked into her eyes. Beautiful Ice Blue eyes…

I grabbed her hand and we started walking. "Ponyboy," she started. "Yeah?" "You'll always love me…right?" "Forever and Always" "Even when I act bratty?" I chuckled, "Even when you act bratty." She put a hand on my arm and rested her head on my shoulder. "But don't forget that Johnny is your best friend- he's still here…remember him?" Johnny… I haven't really hung out with him since I started dating Star. Even though he lives with us… "And Sodapop- ain't he your best friend too? And Two-Bit! And Darry- you hardly ever even say, 'hi' to him anymore!" she made a point there.

We finally got home and Two-Bit was dressed in a…bed sheet? Curtain? I don't know… He had on a clown wig and makeup, "Where have you two hooligans been all night?" he tried to sound like a girl. I dropped to my knees, "Please don't harm us Miss!" Star started laughing, and so did Sodapop and Johnnycake. Sodapop, Stardrop, and Two-Bit went inside, and I called Johnny over to where I was. I think a startled him when I hugged him… "Well, what was that for?" he asked. "I'm sorry I haven't been hanging around you anymore Johnnycakes." "It's okay man. You got a girlfriend- you're busy with her." "Don't say that- just because she's my girlfriend doesn't mean I can't spend time with my best friend!"


	4. My Girl

**I know some people are just into romance, but I like to add family and friendship too! LOL**

**But- I got back to the romance part! (:**

**(I do NOT own the outsiders- but I wish I did!)**

Johnny hugged me, "You're the best friend I ever had," I smiled, "You too, Johnnycakes." Just then Sodapop walked outside, "What about your big brother? Do I get a hug too?" I smiled, "Of course you do, Soda!"

* **. * . * .***

**(The Next Day at Noon)**

Stardrop and I decided to go back to the gazebo in the woods, and I wanted to see if the lanterns were still bright. They were. We sat down by the creek, thing, and watched the fish swim looking like little red and gold torpedoes going through the water. "I want to be a blonde," I said suddenly looking at my dark brown hair. Stardrop laughed, "Face it- Brunettes will ALWAYS be better." I leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, as I slowly pushed her toward the ground.

Her soft lips against mine in the rain of the day. We were like that for maybe… ten minutes? When we sat up we continued…"making out" My arms around her waist and her arms around my neck. I almost slapped myself thinking, 'I'm in a dream, this is way too magical to be real.'

As we pulled apart Star smiled and said, "Well, I love your eyes, and your hair, and pretty much everything about you. I can't stop thinking about you all day long, and when I see you I get butterflies, and my words get all jumbled up, and I can't live without you, and I really just wanted to say, I love you." I looked at her, "So… I'm your crush?" I smiled and kissed her nose. She nodded.

We started talking about when we first started dating when she brought up the first time I kissed her, "Remember your first goodnight kiss to me?" I nodded. "I remember it better. I remember how I ran up the DOOR, SHUT the stairs, put on my PRAYER, SAID my pajamas, shut off the BED, JUMPED into the light, and all because you kissed me goodnight."

She could think up the cutest things. Even if they don't make any sense to others- they make a lot of sense to me! I guess somewhere between out long talks, silly jokes, and stupid little fights… I fell in love with her. She kept talking away, which she's good at, about how stupid her brother can be, and how goofy I am…Wait what? And how much she loves me, that's better, and then she started talking about growing up.

"Ponyboy, what do you want to be when you grow up?" she asked. I never really thought about before. "A photographer I guess." "I want to be someone, someone special. Someone that's done something, and not just another girl," she looked at me. "You are special Star! And you're NOT just 'another girl' either- you're MY girl, and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me!" She smiled and kissed my nose. "I guess being your girl IS pretty awesome- isn't it?"


End file.
